


Dark Surrender

by Sev_and_Cas_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Past Torture, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_and_Cas_Girl/pseuds/Sev_and_Cas_Girl
Summary: After the war, Severus and Lucius enter into an official Dom/sub relationship. They both have a lot of baggage from the war, which brings about some unforeseen complications for their relationship. Will be mostly smut.





	1. Uncertainty

Lucius knocked on the door to Prince Manor. He waited, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, a house elf answered the door, took his cloak, and directed him to the sitting room where Lord Prince himself would surely be. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was ridiculous. He was a Malfoy. He had been a servant of the Dark Lord himself. He had killed and tortured countless people, and been tortured brutally himself. He could face one man.

Lucius opened the sitting room and stepped inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the man with jet black hair and even darker black eyes. The dark man sat in a large, wing-backed chair in front of the fireplace. Back ramrod straight, wand in his right hand, he leisurely tapped the end of his wand against his left palm. Waiting. He looked… regal. Like a king upon his throne, surveying his subjects, knowing his every whim was just waiting to be obeyed.

It made Lucius weak in the knees. He swallowed audibly, and took slow, measured steps towards the chair. When he approached the man in the chair, he looked questioningly into his eyes. He knew what he wanted, more than anything, but didn’t dare act further without permission. Time stood still as Lucius waited, staring into those bottomless black eyes. He felt the push of legilimency in his mind, and submitted to the intrusion.

Severus sifted through his memories until he found the one occurring just a mere hour before…

_Lucius paced back in forth in the Manor’s living room, trying to prepare himself to go to Prince Manor, a letter in his hands. He had read it at least ten times, but it didn’t make its meaning any clearer._

_“Lucius,_

_Please come to Prince manor at 8pm tonight. We need to discuss our situation._

_Severus”_

_What the hell was that supposed to mean. Did Severus want to continue their relationship now that the war was over? Could one even call it a relationship? During the war, they would seek each other out when they had the need. Never any questions, never any expectations. They both knew their roles, and what they both needed._

_Lucius stopped pacing suddenly and bolted to his room. He didn’t know if Severus would still want him, but damn it he was going to be ready if he did. He raided his dresser and pulled out a pair of delicate pink lace knickers. He felt ridiculous putting them on, but he knew they would turn Severus on. He rarely submitted to wearing women’s clothes, but any leverage on his side today could be beneficial._

 

Severus pulled out of his mind, and raised a brow at Lucius, the corner of his mouth tugging into a small smirk. Most of the tension left his posture. He had found what he was looking for. Lucius still wanted him.

He slowly raised his left hand, gaze still locked on Lucius’, and snapped his fingers.

The effect on Lucius was immediate. He fell to his knees in front of Severus, whimpering in relief. He spread his knees wide and rested his palms face up on his thighs, keeping his head bowed. A perfect submissive’s pose. Severus did not speak, but ran a hand through Lucius’ long, blonde locks. Both men were content to sit there as Severus petted Lucius.

Lucius yearned to lean into his Master’s touch but knew better than to do so without permission. Severus was a strict Master who didn’t tolerate any disrespect or disobedience. Hardly surprising to anyone who knew the man. Years of serving two unforgiving masters had turned Severus into a demanding and unyielding Master. He was swift and almost cruel in doling out punishments. However, while hard, he was always consistent and fair in dealing with his submissive. 

He was exactly what Lucius needed. Most who knew Lucius would never guess that he had submissive tendencies. However, serving under the Dark Lord broke something in him. That arrogant and prideful Malfoy was broken. Of course, he still put on that facade for the world, but not for Severus. Severus was the only one who understood that Lucius not only craved, but needed, a Master who was everything the Dark Lord was not. While the Dark Lord was unpredictable, Severus had a set of rules to be followed. While the Dark Lord enjoyed inflicting pain for the sake of pain, Severus only inflicted pain for pleasure, or for a predetermined punishment. While the Dark Lord did not forgive mistakes, Severus was more understanding, having faced a number of failures himself.

And so Lucius needed to please Severus, the way he was never able to please his previous Master. Maybe then he would finally begin to heal. So, despite the fact that he wanted to nuzzle into Severus' touch, Lucius stayed perfectly still under the touch. He trembled with the force of the emotions coursing through his body. Relief that Severus had accepted him warred with his fear that he would lose Severus' favor the way he lost the Dark Lord's. He couldn't survive that. Not again.

After several minutes, Lucius' trembling subsided, and Severus put a finger under Lucius’ chin and raised his head until Lucius was looking him in the eyes. His gaze alight with passion, he devoured Lucius’ steel grey eyes with his pitch-black ones. Lucius breath stuttered.

“Oh pet, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you,” Severus chuckled wickedly.


	2. Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your amazing comments! I've decided to continue with the story. Here's a nice, smutty chapter for you. Please comment and let me know what you think!

“Oh pet, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you,” Severus chuckled wickedly.

Releasing his chin, Severus stood and started towards the door. “Follow me,” he commanded in a tone that brooked no argument. Lucius started to stand, but Severus slammed a hand down on his shoulder.

“Did I tell you to stand, pet?” Severus intoned in a low, dangerous voice. Lucius’ eyes widened, and he shook his head empathetically. Severus towered menacingly above the blonde wizard.

“Lucius!” Severus hissed, “have you forgotten everything I’ve taught you? When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response.” Desperate to appease his Master, Lucius threw himself to the ground and prostrated himself before the dark wizard.

“Yes, Master! I’m sorry Master! Please forgive me!’ Lucius all but sobbed out. Severus decided to take pity on the usually proud man.

“You are forgiven this time, Lucius. But you need to obey the rules I have set for you, or I’ll be forced to punish you.” Lucius shivered at the thought. Severus’ punishments were never pleasant.

“Thank you, Master.” Severus hummed affirmatively, and continued walking to his bedroom, confident that Lucius was crawling behind him. When they reached the bedroom, Severus addressed his pet.

“Wait,” he stated imperiously, pointing to a spot near the bed. Lucius, desperate to prove that he remembered the poses Severus had drilled into him, crawled to the proffered spot and stood to get into position, feet shoulder-width apart, and hands clasped behind his back, eyes down.

“Very good, pet,” Severus purred, “apparently you have the mental capacity to remember at least _some_ of the things I taught you.” The blonde wizards blushed, embarrassed, but did not rise to the bait. He knew Severus was testing him to see if his Malfoy pride would get the better of him.

Severus went to his dresser to collect the necessary items for what he had in mind. Lucius waited patiently, his gaze not leaving the floor in front of him. When Severus had everything prepared, he came to stand in front of Lucius.

“Look at me,” he intoned softly. Although it was spoken gently, Lucius snapped his head up to meet his gaze as if he had barked the order. Severus chuckled, affectionately running his fingers through Lucius’ long hair.

“I am confident that I am able to judge what you need today, but I want you to tell me. What do you need?” Lucius’ eyes widened. He had never been good at asking for what he wanted. It was a side effect of that pesky Malfoy pride. But he was trying to be exceptionally obedient today. He needed Severus to be pleased with him.

“I-I need….” Lucius started, but he wasn’t sure how to ask for what he needed. Usually he needed one of two things. Some days, he just needed to lose himself in his submission to Severus. On those days, he needed to obey so that he didn’t have to think, to analyze. Only then could he completely let go of the tight grip on his life he has to hold as the Malfoy patriarch. It was exhausting.

Other days, like today, he needs pain. Maybe it’s because of the residual guilt he feels for all the people he tortured in his service as a Death Eater, like a sick form of punishment for all the harm he’d done. Or maybe he was just a natural masochist. In reality, it was probably a little bit of both.

Severus crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his left arm impatiently, and raised a brow.

“Well?” he ordered. Lucius turned beet red again, and had to focus on not dropping his gaze from the Potion Master’s eyes.

“Hurt me, please, Master,” he pleaded. Severus’ mouth curled into a feral smile.

“All you have to do is ask.” The former spy grabbed the blonde and dragged him to the other side of the room, where he had a large hook installed in the ceiling.

“What is your safe word, Lucius?”

“Red, Master,” Lucius responded immediately.

“Very good, pet” Severus purred. He tied Lucius’ hands together with a length of rope, then looped the rope over the hook, pulling it tighter until Lucius was stretched taut, barely able to stand on his tiptoes, arms stretched to the ceiling.

“Comfortable, pet?” Severus asked with a smirk.  Lucius, learning from his earlier mistakes, answered immediately.

“Yes, Master,” he answered, trying to sound convincing. Snape chuckled, and raised his wand, sending a non-verbal _Obscuro_ towards Lucius, blindfolding him.

“All trussed up and blindfolded for my pleasure. Let’s see if we can improve this picture, shall we?” He cast a silent _divesto_ , and Lucius was left in nothing but his pink knickers.

“So pretty for me,” Severus purred. “Where is the _proud, arrogant_ Lord Malfoy? He doesn’t look so powerful anymore. Now he just looks like a needy little _slut_. Imagine if the world could see you now.” Lucius moaned in embarrassment, but he was already getting hard.

“But what I have in store for you, little slut, requires you to be completely…naked...” Severus drew out the last two words in a low, velvety tone. One further flick of his wand saw Lucius divested of every stich of clothing.

The blonde was starting to get desperate for more when Severus finally picked up the heavy leather flogger. Lucius’ favorite. He started swinging the flogger gently, warming up Lucius’ shoulders and ass before he really got started. Lucius moaned and leaned into the strikes. Severus slowly increased the strength of the hits, until he was hitting Lucius at almost full strength.

Lucius started to lose himself in the rhythmic strikes of the flogger. The stinging heat kept building and building until his backside felt like was on fire, and still Severus kept up the rhythm: left shoulder, right shoulder, left buttock, right, left, right, until Lucius felt like he was losing his mind. The pain kept building, impossibly higher and higher, until he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Another 15, 20, 25 strikes of the flogger and Lucius could no longer contain a groan of pain, but still Severus didn’t stop. Lucius began to see red and struggled against the bonds, his body instinctively fighting to get away from the never-ending agony of the flogger. The bonds stayed strong no matter how much he struggled and yelled, and still Severus didn’t stop his rhythmic strikes.

Pressure built in Lucius’ chest, feeling like there was a beast inside him begging to be freed. The pressure built and built until Lucius finally snapped. He let out a roar of animalistic agony and release, going slack in his bonds. He felt lighter than he had in months, despite the never-ending tempo of the strikes of leather on flesh thundering in his ears.

Knowing this was his cue, Severus finally slowed down and stopped the strikes. A flick of his wand released the obscuro spell and Lucius’ eyes slowly blinked open.

Severus moved to stand in front of the blonde and gently cupped his cheek in a rare moment of tenderness. “Do you want to continue, pet?” he asked gently, stroking Lucius’ cheek. Lucius had a dreamy, faraway look on his face, but didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, because I’m nowhere near done with you.” Severus released the rope from the hook, gently lowering Lucius back down to the flats of his feet. He made quick work of untying the knots binding Lucius and led him to the bed.

“On all fours at the edge of the bed, pet.” Although the command was clear, Severus’ voice was gentle, almost loving. Lucius scrambled to obey his master, and quickly assumed the position.

“So good for me.” Severus gently ran a hand down Lucius’ back, and continued down to stroke the skin of his ass. He gently smacked the left cheek, then the right, and Lucius moaned in pleasure. Wandlessly and silently, Severus summoned the lube from his drawer. Unclicking the cap, he smoothed the cold liquid around Lucius’ tight hole.

He slowly pushed one finger inside, the ring of muscle easily accepted him inside. Lucius moaned again, and pushed back into the finger, willing it to go deeper.

“Ah, ah pet. You know better than that.” Severus’ voice was still soft, but it had an edge that Lucius knew better than to ignore. He gritted his teeth and willed his body to stay in position as Severus slowly teased his finger in and out of his hole. The dark wizard added a second finger, followed quickly by a third, and scissored his fingers to better prepare Lucius. The blonde wizard whimpered with need but forced his body to remain still under Severus’ onslaught of pleasure.

“Please, Master, please!” Lucius begged. He was desperate and close to tears. Severus chucked darkly.

“What do you need, pet? I want to hear you beg me for it.”

“Please, please, Master! Please fuck me! I need your cock inside of me!” The proud Malfoy was past the point of caring that he was begging for it like a Knockturn Alley whore.

“Such pretty begging, pet. I suppose you’ve earned a reward.” With no further preamble, Severus shoved his cock into Lucius, deep. Lucius groaned, both from the sting of being stretched, and from the overwhelming bliss of being filled. The dark wizard wasted no time in grabbing Malfoy’s hair and yanking his head back, pounding into him with long, hard strokes.

Severus pounded into the blonde wizard harder and harder, and hissed in pleasure. Lucius was reduced to a state of constant moaning, interspersed with praises for the dark wizard. Severus felt his balls clench, and pounded even harder into the blonde wizard.

“Come for me, pet,” he commanded. Lucius screamed out his release, clamping down around Severus’ cock. Severus gritted his teeth and let out a low grunt as he too found his release, deep inside the blonde.

Lucius lay on the bed, panting, unable to move as Severus slid out, and cast cleansing charms on the both of them. He picked up the blonde wizard and laid him in the bed under the covers. He climbed in behind him, only to find that the blonde was already fast asleep.

The dark wizard smirked, pleased with how the night had gone, and soon he too entered a deep, satiated sleep.


	3. Lucius' Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius relives the horrors he endured at the hands of Lord Voldemort through a nightmare. Severus helps him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains past torture, and gets pretty violent.

Severus woke to a high-pitched wail. In a flash, he was out of bed with his wand drawn, looking for the threat. When he heard another cry from behind him, he whirled back to the bed to find Lucius twisted in the blankets and covered in a sheen of sweat. His breathing was erratic, desperate whimpers falling from his lips.

In his nightmare, the blonde was reliving one of the many horrors he endured at the hands of the Dark Lord:

_Lucius knelt before the Dark Lord._

_Cold, all-consuming fear gripped him with a tight fist. Never before had the Dark Lord’s ire been focused so solely on him, and he feared for not only his life, but his sanity. Many a wizard had been tortured to complete insanity at the Dark Lord’s wand._

_“Luciusss,” the Dark Lord hissed. “You had the prophecy in your grasp, and you were STUPID enough to lose it to a group of pathetic school children. You know I do not suffer fools in my ranks.”_

_“M-My Lord, please, we were outnumbered- the Order showed up before I could”-_

_“SILENCE!” Voldemort thundered. “Such a pathetic excuse for a wizard.”_

_Voldemort addressed his inner circle, who were gathered in a circle around the two wizards._

_“Let this be a warning to all of you. I do not tolerate failures, nor do I accept pitiful excuses.”_

_Lucius shook, his breath coming in harsh pants. If his wand hadn’t been seized on his arrival, he might have Avada’d himself just to escape what he knew was coming._

_Dead silence fell upon the gathered witches and wizards, as they all waited with baited breath for the Dark Lord to begin. Voldemort slowly circled Lucius, taking his time. Lucius’ heart raced, every instinct in his body screaming at him to run away, to fight, to do SOMETHING. But that was all part of the Dark Lord’s game. He would wait and wait, until you were so tightly wound that the smallest thing could break you._

_Finally, after what felt like eternity, Lucius felt the first burst of the Cruciatus curse wrack his body. The Dark Lord was a master of non-verbal spells, even the unforgivables. In fact, he was the only wizard alive who could silently cast all three of the unforgivables. It was one of his favorite games: to keep his victims on edge, not even giving them the reprieve of bracing for the pain before it began._

_Lucius screamed, his body contorting in ways that shouldn’t be possible. His muscles rippled and contracted, and he forced himself to fall onto his side rather than his back, so that he wouldn’t choke on the bile that forced its way out of his raw throat. Bracing himself on his left arm, he tried to force himself back up to his knees, but his shoulder popped out of its socket as another spasm tore through his body.  Crying out, he collapsed onto his stomach, his head bashing into the floor in front of him, breaking his nose._

_Giving up on all semblance of pride, he curled into a ball on the floor and tried to brace himself against the onslaught of pain. He screamed himself hoarse, and still he silently screamed his agony as wave after wave of pain tore through his nervous system. A muscle in his thigh hyperextended and tore, strangling another desperate scream from Lucius._

_The Inner Circle watched with varying reactions, but the overwhelming reaction was abject horror. Even the Death Eaters, prone to violent tendencies, felt queasy watching as Lucius’ body contorted over and over while he was curled in a pile of his own vomit. Usually even the most ambitious torturers in Voldemort’s circle didn’t have the stomach to use the Cruciatus on a victim for over an hour. Bellatrix Lestrange, of course, was an exception to this rule, but she was almost as insane as Voldemort himself._

_Finally, hours later, it was over. Voldemort lifted the curse and swept from the room without another word, and the Death Eaters slowly dispersed, none of them daring to aid Lucius for fear of retribution._

_Lucius lay on the ground, still whimpering as the aftershocks of the Cruciatus were already setting in. He tried to stand, but his body was still unresponsive. He wished he was dead._

_\--_

Severus woke to the sound of whimpering. In the bed next to him, Lucius was covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscles twitching as he cried out in his sleep. Recognizing that he was having a nightmare, Snape gently shook him awake, bracing himself for the blonde wizard to wake violently. He needn’t have worried, however, because while Lucius shot up to a sitting position, panting in terror, he didn’t lash out at the former spy.

“Lucius, look at me,” Severus urged gently. “It was a nightmare, but you’re awake now. The Dark Lord is dead and gone. It’s over.” Severus ran a comforting hand up and down Lucius’ back as his breathing and heartbeat slowed.

“Are you back with me, Lucius?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Severus arched a brow at the blonde wizard. Lucius didn’t forget his title often.

Lucius gasped, realizing his mistake. “M-master! I’m sorry, Master! Please!” In a panic, Lucius threw himself to the floor and groveled at the Dark wizard’s feet. He was thrown headfirst back into the sheer panic and horror he experienced at the Dark Lord’s feet.

“P-please, M-my Lord, please don’t punish me! Not again! I can’t take it!”

Snape’s eyes widened. He knew Lucius had lost touch with reality, but it still made him very uncomfortable to be called anyone’s Lord. He was totally out of his depth.

“Lucius? Lucius, it’s me, Severus! The Dark Lord is dead!”

“Yes, My Lord. Anything you say, My Lord. Please, spare me!”

“Fuck!” Severus cursed. He didn’t want to be harsh with Lucius in his vulnerable state, but it seems there would be no choice.

“Be silent, Lucius! Stop groveling and get into position!”

Lucius gasped, and immediately assumed a kneeling position, knees spread, palms pace up on his thighs, back ramrod straight and eyes down. Already his mind cleared and he started to come back to himself. The Dark Lord never made him assume a submissive’s pose, he only wanted his subjects groveling at his feet, kissing the hem of his robes. As he knelt and waited, he slowly remembered his nightmare, and Severus waking him up from it.

“Do you know who you’re speaking to, Lucius?”

“Yes, Master. The Dark Lord is dead. I am submitting to Master Severus.”

Severus let out a breath, relieved that he had brought Lucius back.

“Very good, pet. I’m glad to have you back. We need to discuss what just happened, but for now we are going to focus on what you need. What do you need, Lucius?”

“Hold me, please, Master.” Severus knew this was a hit to the blonde’s pride, but he was glad the blonde was able to admit what he needed. He was definitely making progress.

“Of course, pet. Get back in bed with me.” Lucius obeyed immediately, and Snape spooned him from behind, petting his hair until the blonde drifted into a peaceful, undisturbed slumber.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius panics, and they both ponder their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I was gone for so long! I didn't know what direction I wanted to take the story, but I think I figured it out. This chapter is a bit short, but I'm going to post another one later today or tomorrow. Please stay with me!

Severus wakes up early, as usual, and looks at the blonde sleeping peacefully beside him. With a sigh, he rubs his hand down the side of his face. He knows that Lucius was traumatized by what he endured at the hands of the Dark Lord, but he usually snaps out of his nightmares more quickly than he had last night. Something must be bothering him more than usual, making him more restless. Severus intends to find out what it is.

\--

Lucius wakes with a groan, immediately remembering the previous night. He wasn’t expected a nightmare so soon after submitting to Master Severus, which usually put him at ease, at least for a few days. As he ponders why he is feeling so uneasy, he comes to the unwelcome realization that he is scared. Scared to fail Master Severus. Scared that Severus will leave him.

The blonde wizard groans, knowing that Severus will want answers after last night. He knows he isn’t ready to tell Severus the truth. He looks to the other side of the bed and sees that Severus is gone, probably making tea in the kitchen.

 He knows he is a coward, but he tiptoes to the floo, throws in a handful of powder, and calls out for Malfoy Manor.

\--

Severus returns to his bedroom with two cups of tea to find Lucius gone. Confused, he turns to the floo and taps it with his wand to reveal the last destination: Malfoy Manor.

He growls and hurls one of the cups of tea towards the opposite wall. Then the other. They shatter and tea splatters the wall, but it doesn’t satisfy the dark wizard.

“Reducto!” he roars, and his bedside table exploding, splinters of wood flying in all directions. He doesn’t stop until his room was in tatters, and he is breathing heavily.

How dare Lucius just leave! Of all the gall! Severus fumes, pouring himself a tall glass of firewhiskey. The bedroom could be sorted out later. He knocks it back, pours another.

As he sits in his chair looking into the fire, sipping his firewhiskey, he sighs, realizing that one of the reasons he’s so angry is because he’s hurt. Does Lucius want to discontinue their relationship? Last night felt so right, and so freeing. Had Lucius not felt that way?

One thing was for sure: they needed to have a long conversation, and soon.

\--

Lucius was in his sitting room at Malfoy Manor, knocking back firewhiskey. He knows he was wrong to leave Severus like that. Envisioning how angry Severus would be when he found him gone makes him shiver. Severus probably wouldn’t even want him back after that.

He finishes off his third glass of whiskey, and instead of pouring another he grabs the bottle and drinks straight from it.

Fuck it, he thinks. If I’m going to get pissed, I might as well go all in.

Before long, the bottle of whiskey is empty, and Lucius is drunker than he’s been in months. His thoughts are swirling around him in a haze.

_Oh, gods, what if I fucked this up for good? Why am I such a coward? I should just leave the country, start a new life._

_No, no, I need what I have with Severus. Why can’t I just tell him? Oh yeah, because I’m a fucking coward._

_Damn it! I have to go tell him before it’s too late. If he rejects me, I’ll just drink myself into an even worse stupor and pass out_.

Mind made up, Lucius stumbles over to the hearth. He has to grasp the mantle to steady himself and wait for the room to stop spinning. He grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it in.

“Snape Manor, Severus’ bedroom!” he manages to slur. Stepping into the floo, he emerges in Severus room to find it totally wrecked. The furniture is in splinters and broken glass litters the room.

Lucius knows that this wreckage was Severus’ reaction to finding him gone.

“Fuck.”


	5. Conversations and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius talk, and Lucius is punished.

Lucius warily stumbled into Severus’ sitting room, expecting the worst. Severus did not turn to face him, and his heartbeat sped up. Dealing with an angry Severus was never pleasant. He wobbled towards Severus’ chair, but stopped a few feet away, nervous to get too close. Not knowing what else to do, the blonde wizard fell to his knees by Severus’ chair and bowed his head.

Severus sighed heavily, and silently conjured a second chair facing the hearth.

“Sit.”

It stung, even though Lucius knew he should have expected it. He stood and flopped himself into the chair in a very undignified manner.

Severus regarded the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Lucius looked even worse than he felt himself, but he wasn’t ready to show mercy while he still felt so hurt by Lucius’ actions.

“Speak.”

Now that Lucius was in the dark wizard’s presence, he was losing his nerve. He hesitated a few moments too long.

“Speak. Or. Leave.” Severus hissed. Lucius was startled into action by Severus’ anger, and words started spilling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, okay? I panicked and so I left. I know it’s no excuse, but I was scared…” Lucius trailed off, uncomfortable with how much he was revealing to the dour wizard. Severus considered the blonde more carefully.

“Lucius, are you drunk?”

The blonde knew it would do him no good to lie. Severus was too perceptive.

“Yes,” he bit out. “So what?”

Severus sighed heavily, and Lucius put his head in his hands, knowing he was upsetting Severus even more. He was also starting to consider that perhaps his hasty actions had hurt the dark wizard. His heart hurt at the mere thought of causing Severus any measure of pain. It was this regret that finally gave Lucius the courage to speak honestly.

“I’m sorry,” Lucius repeated in a small voice. “I got scared because I know I’m going to disappoint you, and I was afraid that you would leave me.”

Severus contemplated his words. He knew that Lucius was insecure, and he didn’t want Lucius to constantly fear abandonment. After a few minutes of contemplation, Severus finally broke the silence.

“I will not abandon you, Lu. Even when you displease me, I will not cast you aside. I am not the Dark Lord.” Lucius flinched at the mere mention of Voldemort, which Severus did not fail to notice.

“I know that my word alone may not be enough to convince you,” Severus continued. “But I hope that with time you will come to understand that you are the only one I will ever want to be with. Until then, maybe it would help you if we drew up an official contract. A guarantee that I won’t just disappear from your life. Plus, it couldn’t hurt to set some boundaries and rules since we plan on a long-term commitment.”

Lucius was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Severus to be willing to commit to him so fully. His doubts started to fade, and he was glad that he had finally communicated his fears.

“Y-yes, Severus. I would like that.”

“Alright, I will draw up a contract tonight and we can review it together tomorrow. Right now I’m going to give you two options. You can go home, sleep off all of the drinks you’ve had, and come back tomorrow, and we will discuss the contract and then deal with your punishment. Or, you can take a sober up potion right now, we can deal with your punishment tonight, and you can sleep in my bed afterwards while I draw up the contract.”

“P-punishment?” Lucius stuttered.

“Yes, Lucius, punishment. You did not have permission to leave my quarters earlier. Don’t you think I deserve retribution for all of the pain and anger you put me through by leaving?”

Lucius bowed his head, ashamed.

“Yes, Master.”

“So what will it be, now or tomorrow? Keep in mind that if you choose tonight I may be a little less…restrained than usual. I’m still angry with you, Lucius.” Severus raised an eyebrow at the blonde in question.

Lucius didn’t have to think for long. He knew that he would get a worse punishment tonight, but he also knew that Severus would be pleased with his decision to let him work off some of his emotions.

“Now, please, Master.”

“Very well. Come.” Severus spun on his heel and stalked to his bedroom. Lucius, not anxious to be punished any harsher than he was already going to be, crawled quickly and silently behind the dark wizard.

Severus quickly put the room to rights with a few quick flicks of his wand and cancelled the invisibility charm from the St. Andrew’s cross on the wall opposite the bed. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the cross and Lucius quickly positioned himself in front of the cross.

Severus summoned a sober-up potion and held it to the blonde wizard’s mouth. Lucius opened his mouth and let Severus tip the potion down his throat.

“ _Incarcerous_ ,” Severus hissed, and cuffs circled the blonde’s wrists, securing him to the cross.

The dark wizard stalked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a thin rattan cane. He tapped it against his palm as he approached the blonde.

“You will receive 20 strokes, and you will count them, out loud. Then you will suck my cock. You will not be permitted to come tonight.”

Without further warning, Severus snapped the cane directly over the crease between the blonde’s ass and thighs.

“AHH!” Lucius cried out. Severus usually warmed him up before using the cane, but apparently he would not be given that reprieve today. After a couple of seconds Lucius remembered that he needed to count.

“One, Sir!”

Severus waited a few more seconds before laying the second strike right below the first one. White hot pain seared Lucius’ skin and radiated out from the welts he could already feel rising up on his backside.

“Two, Sir!”

Severus left seven more searing lines down the backs of Lucius’ thighs before moving to his buttocks. His tenth strike came down even harder than the last, and tears began to form in Lucius’ eyes.

“Ten, Sir!”

More strikes crisscrossed his buttocks, overlapping one another every so often. Lucius sobbed into the cross, his body jerking with every hit of the cane. By the fifteenth strike, Lucius’ cries crescendos into screams.

“Please, Master, PLEASE!” He cried out. Severus responded with an unforgiving snap directly over the last welt he laid down.

“That strike was a warning for speaking out of turn. It does not count towards your twenty. If one more word that isn’t your safeword comes out of your mouth it will be an extra five.”

Lucius’ sagged against the cross, defeated. The sixteenth strike landed across his left shoulder.

“S-sixteen, Sir” he managed to mumble through his sobs.

“What was that, Lucius? I couldn’t hear you. Do I need to repeat that stroke?” Severus taunted the blonde mercilessly.

“SIXTEEN, SIR!” Lucius screamed out. Severus responded with a hard stroke across his left shoulder.

“Seventeen, Sir!”

Lucius didn’t know how he was going to handle three more strokes of the cane. His ass and thighs felt like they were on fire.

Severus landed the next blow across the backs of Lucius’ already sensitive thighs. Blood trickled where it overlapped with the previous strikes. Lucius was delirious with pain, but somehow managed to call out the correct number.

“Only two more, Lucius. “

The last two strikes landed hard and hot across the back Lucius’ shoulders, making X’s with the two that were already there.

“Twenty, Sir!” Lucius’ tears were now tears of relief. The caning, at least, was finally over. His legs could no longer support his weight. When Severus muttered the incantation to release Lucius from his bonds, he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Severus paid him no mind, moving to sit in his chair. He beckoned Lucius with a crook of his finger and watched despondently as Lucius struggled to crawl over to him.

The dark wizard pulled his hard cock out of his pants and slapped it against Lucius’ tear-stained cheek.

“Suck.”

Lucius, eager to redeem himself and please his Master, took his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. He took Severus’ cock as deep into his throat as he could, choking himself on it.

Knowing that Severus was not in the mood to be teased, he set a quick pace, taking the dark wizard’s cock into his throat every time. Severus grabbed his hair and set an even more brutal pace. Tears streamed from Lucius’ eyes once again as he choked on Severus’ cock.

Despite his tears, Lucius’ cock was rock hard. Sucking his Master off always gets him horny because he loves the way Severus grabs his hair and face fucks him. He whimpers a bit, knowing that his cock will not be getting a reprieve tonight.

Severus slams into him a few more times before his release coats the blonde’s throat. Lucius swallows it all and collapses on the floor at Severus’ feet, panting heavily.

Now that his punishment is over, Severus picks him up gently off the floor and carries him to bed. He lays the blonde on his stomach and gently coats the welts on his backside with a healing potion of his own devising. The potion would take out the worst of the sting but leave the welts as a reminder.

“You’re such a good pet, Lu. You took your punishment so well,” Severus croons to the blonde. Lucius is in heaven. Earning Severus’ forgiveness was worth every ounce of pain he had to endure. Despite his hard cock and aching backside, Lucius promptly falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Severus lets out a sigh of relief. He had worried that he may have been too hard on the blonde, but Lucius’ smile of contentment reassured him that it hadn’t been too much.

He stroked Lucius’ long, blonde hair for a few moments, then slid out of bed to go draw up their contract.


End file.
